


The Naughty Step

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [39]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Insecurity, Jealousy, Naughty Step, Smut, Snogging, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom maybe be comfortable back in home with family and his beloved Carmen, but he’s finding the glamour of his four months away filming and promoting himself in America hard to shake off completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Step

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my English pal who very kindly informed me that in the UK zucchinis are known as courgettes.

_What we've got here is… failure to communicate.  
_ Captain, Road Prison 36, _Cool Hand Luke_

* * *

Sarah Hiddleston’s favorite cafe was busy when she arrived, no surprise as it was the height of Saturday lunch service. Having managed to get a table despite the crowd, she settled down with a book to wait for her companions. Her phone buzzed just as the waiter was setting a carafe of water in front of her.

“So, sorry, Sarah, but erm, it seems Carmen might have lost… Button, stop that!” Tom laughed.

“It’s not my fault we’re late!” Carmen chirped. “He was putzing with his hair for, like, twenty minutes!”

Sarah smiled, hearing the playfulness in both their voices. She was in a good mood, too. It was going to be a fun meal.

“Take your time, loves.” Sarah’s eyes flitted to the menu in front of her. “Would you like me to order starters for you? The carrot soup is my favorite.”

“The carrot soup, then! And thank you!” Carmen sounded gracious.

“Make that two, Sarah,” said Tom warmly. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Excellent. See you soon.”

Sarah looked around and raised her hand, intending to signal the waiter. However, a woman standing expectantly by the front door caught Sarah’s eye. Mistaking the gesture for an invitation, she crossed the room and sat down dramatically in the seat next to Sarah’s.

“Sarah! Thank GOD.” Tamsin Berry tossed her hair over her shoulder dramatically, then began to dig around in her Birkin handbag. She withdrew something small and heavy, a package that she very nearly shoved at Sarah in her excitement. “So nice to see a friendly face.”

“I’m sorry, but…” Sarah felt mortified as she examined the object in her hands, which looked to be…

“That’s my courgette loaf! Been working on the recipe for ages. Shall we try some? Or perhaps later at home?”

Sarah still didn’t recognize the woman, whose bright blonde hair was flat-ironed precisely, bone straight despite the rainy day. The stranger’s eyes were green, her nose bobbed, and her teeth capped.

“Tamsin! Tamsin Berry!” She sat up and smiled a bit too widely. “I just moved in across the road. The house is _much_ too big, but father insisted nothing but the best for his little girl!”

“Oh! Tamsin. Yes!” Sarah get the loaf down, which landed with an alarming thud on the table. “How are you? Settling in?”

“Oh yes. I mean, the neighborhood’s charming. _Just_ ethnic enough.” Tamsin cast an approving gaze at an interracial couple feeding their baby at a nearby table. She missed the look of horror that crossed Sarah’s face. “It’s not Knightsbridge, but I suppose it’s fashionable enough.”

“Right,” said Sarah carefully.

“Thank you for the invite! I was just going to get takeaway, but I do love lunch with friends!” Sarah’s eyes saw the place settings opposite them. “Who are we expecting?”

“Us, I think!”

Carmen smiled at Sarah and Tamsin as she arrived. Cheeks rosy from the cold, she rubbed her arms a bit to warm them. She hugged Sarah awkwardly across the table, then took Tamsin’s proffered hand. “I’m Carmen. Sorry we’re late. You a friend of Sarah’s?”

“Neighbors, actually!” Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Carmen. “You look awfully familiar. Do I… oh my god!”

It was just then that Tom appeared, looking apologetic. He took the chair opposite Tamsin’s

“Sarah, sorry we’re late. Despite what my beloved says, I was not faffing about with my hair.” When he smiled at Tamsin, she thought she might faint. “Hello. I’m Sarah’s brother, Tom."

* * *

Tamsin speared a lettuce leaf with her fork, then leaned in.

“So what is Taylor Swift _really_ like?”

Tamsin was beside herself. She knew Tom Hiddleston had sisters, but she never would have guessed the unassuming woman who lived across the street from her was one of them. How fortunate Tamsin was, to have London’s hottest actor as her date. The fact that his fiancée, who was not as heavy as the pictures in the tabloids made her appear, was there too was of little consequence.

“You’re such amazing dancers! Those pictures broke the internet! That amazing gala, and dinner at Anna Wintour’s house besides.” Tamsin grabbed Tom’s hand. “I absolutely WORSHIP Anna Wintour. She’s amazing. Did she pick your clothes for the party? You looked amazing, darling.”

“Eheheheheheh.” Tom’s cheeks flushed, as he was not immune to her overt flattery and flirtation. He pulled his hand free from her vice-like grip. “Well, the people at Ralph Lauren were so kind as to provide…”

“You looked divine, Thomas. Amazing.” Tamsin sighed. “May I call you Thomas? Or is it… Bond? James Bond?” She looked pleased with herself.

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Tom paused. “Yet.” He grinned impishly before taking a bite of his burger.

“Oooh!” Tamsin’s eyes grew wide. “Mum’s the word! That would be amazing! Wouldn’t that be amazing, Caroline?”

“Carmen. It’s Carmen, and yes, Tamsin, I agree. That would be simply _amazing_ ,” drawled Carmen, her dark eyes flashing. “But I’m sad to say it’s not Bond that Tom’s up for.” She shook her head.

“Butt–” Tom was about to address Carmen by his pet name for her, but she cut him off with a swift kick under the table. “Oof!”

“Between you and me,” said Carmen conspiratorially. “If I were a betting man, I’d put odds on Tom starring in a reboot of another well-loved spy franchise.”

“Really?” Sarah looked at Tom questioningly, then at Carmen. “What’s going on?”

“What is it?” Tamsin bounced in her seat. “Tell me!”

“Well, darling, I don’t want to jinx anything, but say hello to the new and improved Austin Powers!” Carmen smirked as she took a long sip of her lemonade. “Yeah, baby!”

* * *

Despite dropping several hints, Tamsin failed in her attempt to get Tom over to her house for a sherry. The look she gave him was one of such obvious longing that Carmen almost felt embarrassed for her. As soon as Tamsin’s Uber pulled away, Carmen snorted.

“What?” Tom sounded more irritable than he intended to. “That wasn’t so bad. She was a nice girl.”

“Nice to _you_ .” Carmen poked him in the chest. “She was nice to _you_.”

“She was perfectly fine lunch company, Car.”

“Yes.” Carmen turned away, taking Sarah’s arm possessively as they began the short walk home. “That was quite a nice date the two of you were on.”

“Carmen!” Tom frowned at their backs. He caught up to them, but didn’t take Carmen’s free arm. “That’s not fair!”

“Dude, you were _totally_ flirting with her!” Carmen pouted. She turned to Sarah for support. “Am I right?”

“Well, you were awfully charming, Tom,” admitted Sarah. “I mean, did you really have to sing to her?”

“It was her birthday!” Tom protested.

“That’s what she said, sure,” Carmen scoffed.

“Sarah, did you really have to ask her to join us?” Tom said a bit desperately.

“She didn’t! She just sat down when I was trying to get the waiter’s attention!” Sarah looked at Carmen for sympathy. “And I couldn’t just send her off!”

“I know, I know.” Carmen said consolingly. “It’s not your fault your brother is such an unabashed flirt.”

“I wasn’t flirting!” Tom cried.

Carmen shook her head. “Yeah. Yeah, you were.” Carmen bit her bottom lip. “And it’s fine. You flirt. It’s who you are. It’s just…” She looked up at him, a rueful smile on her face.

“If you’re going to flirt with a woman, why did it have to be her? And if you had to, could you at least have the decency not to do it right in front of me?”

Carmen’s rueful smile fell when she saw the pained expression on his face. She hadn’t meant to sound so pathetic, but she did. Turning away, she tightened her grasp on Sarah’s arm and kept going.

* * *

They were all of them quiet, brooding and wondering how something like an innocent lunch could have taken a turn to the awkward and then to the bad so quickly. When they got to Tom and Carmen’s house, Sarah let Tom take her coat while Carmen put on water for tea.

“You guys catch up. I’m gonna…” Carmen looked up the stairs. She wanted to go hide. She felt dumb. “Nap. Yeah.”

“No!” Tom said. “Why don’t you two talk? Maybe wedding stuff. Mum said she had questions. I’ll go read…”

Before Tom could beat Carmen upstairs to hide in his study, Sarah grabbed both their hands and held on tight.

“No!” Sarah was firm.

“No?” Tom quirked an eyebrow. “Whatever…”

“Sarah, it’s fine. I’ll just…” Carmen tugged.

“You’re both of you… come here.” Sarah pulled, grateful that neither of them resisted. She dropped their hands only to push them back, gently, so they sat next to each other at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor.

“What’s going on?” Carmen looked down at her lap, then back up at Sarah. “Did you just put us in a timeout?”

“The naughty step.” Sarah nodded, then planted her hands on her hips. “The two of you are going to sit here and talk about what happened. What’s properly bothering you.”

“Nothing’s wrong. We just…” Tom faltered.

“Yeah. I mean…” Carmen shrugged. “We’re fine.”

“Liars. Extra time on the naughty step for that.” Sarah spoke in her proper mum voice, authoritative enough that nobody dared laugh. “I’m going to make tea, and have a biscuit or five, while I read my book at your kitchen table. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.” She took a step back. “I mean it.” Nodding, she spun on her heel and went to the kitchen for her tea.

Carmen and Tom sat on the step for one minute, then two. Shoulder to shoulder, they touched but they didn’t look at each other. Both of them feeling foolish for their behavior, neither of them wanting to be the first to start. When they realized that impulse itself was foolish as well, they both laughed and started to speak.

“Tom!” “Button!”

Their voices overlapped, which only made them laugh harder. Tom reached out and traced his fingertip along the collar of Carmen’s top.

“That’s my sweatshirt you’re wearing,” he said.

She nodded. “It’s cozy and warm. A little snugger around the tummy than I’d like…” Carmen trailed off when Tom slipped his arms around her waist for a hug.

“I’m cozier. Warmer. More snuggly.” Tom spoke into the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes before kissing her there. “What happened at lunch?”

“I was jealous,” admitted Carmen. “I was afraid.”

“Of her?” Tom straightened up a bit so he could face her properly. “Tamsin? Really?”

Carmen nodded. “I know it sounds dumb…”

Tom shook his head. “No. It doesn’t. Not because you have anything to fear of me. But it means something.” He sat back as Carmen snuggled into his chest.

“She’s my nightmare. Her. Taylor.” Carmen squeezed her eyes shut. “All these glamorous girls, so young…”

“Taylor’s a touch too young. Her and her squad.” Tom couldn’t resist wrinkling his nose. “That was fun, but it was a very long night for this old man.”

“I do have to admit, you looked rather like their chaperone in some of those pictures. Hey!” Carmen squealed when he ducked down and nipped at her ear.

“Be nice, Button!” Tom chuckled. “But what about lunch?”

“Tamsin?” When Carmen felt Tom nod his head, she sighed. “Isn’t she like every girl you grew up? Played with? Went to school with? Kissed when you were a boy?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Tom murmured.

“Well, it’s not the Taylors but the Tamsins of the world. The girls from home. The ones with the same background, experiences. She knew what to say to please you. Flatter you. And you… you loved it. But I can’t blame you for that! You deserved it. The attention.” Carmen shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure where this is even coming from.”

“I think I have an idea,” ventured Tom.

Carmen looked up at him. “Yeah? Wanna clue me in, Cambridge?”

He kissed her forehead tenderly. “Tamsin, she knew how to draw him out. Tom Hiddleston, with a capital T and a capital H. Tour Tom, otherwise known as Hollywood Tom as I like to call him. The performer. I thought, well, after having been home a few weeks, with only a few professional commitments…”

“Like that radio interview with Sophie Turner?” Carmen narrowed her eyes at him, but still she smiled. “Exquisite comportment, my ass.”

“I’m sorry, love! Ow!” Tom winced. “I thought it was a nice thing to say!”

“Dude, she’s 20.” Carmen looked serious.

“A child, then.” Tom looked apologetic. “And I forget that I am in the presence of a lady. My lady.”

“Better.” She snuggled back into his chest.

“So Tour Tom was there, at lunch, taking adulation in stride. And I feel awful about it.”

“But you shouldn’t feel bad!” Carmen sputtered. “It was just me being a bitch…”

“No,” insisted Tom. “Tamsin, I can’t speak to her intentions, but she’s harmless. She got Tour Tom. But I owed it to you to be your Tom. Tom Tom.” He kissed Carmen on the lips, breathing as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Make sense?”

“Yes, Tom Tom.” Carmen reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing softly as he lips sought his again. “Forgive me?”

“Yes, Button.” Tom pressed his tongue out, slipping it into her mouth to deepen the kiss. “But as we are on the naughty step, do we need to discuss a fun little spanking maybe?”

“Only if I get to go first…” Carmen laughed.

“GUYS!”

The sound of Sarah’s voice rang out, interrupting their snog. Tom had only just managed to slip one hand around Carmen’s hip to her bottom, cupping it just so, when his sister stopped them.

Sarah had her coat back on, and her tea poured into a travel mug she found in Tom’s kitchen. “Are you, eh, better now?”

Carmen nodded. “Yes. We talked.”

Tom smiled sheepishly. “We’ve made up.”

Sarah sighed with relief. “Good. Talking always helps.” She smirked. “Snogging too.” When Tom and Carmen blushed, she laughed. “God, the two of you on that step. You look like you’re four years old.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Sarah. That’s very nice of you to say.”

Sarah hugged him, then Carmen. “My work here is done. And just in the nick of time, as it seems your making up process is just getting started!” She feigned disgust for a moment, then smiled as she kissed them goodbye.

The door had barely locked behind Sarah before Tom had Carmen sprawled on the steps beneath him, his hands tugging at her jeans.

“Dude, really?” Carmen smiled as Tom began to undress her. “I mean, makeup sex is a go, but there’s our bed.” She pointed at the ceiling. “Upstairs, buddy.”

“Darling Button. Sweet girl.” Tom kissed up her inner thighs as he spread her legs and gently settled them on his shoulders. “We’re on the naughty step. And we’re not to leave until we’re finished misbehaving. Am I clear, madam?”

Carmen’s head fell back as he began to draw his tongue up and down her slit. He curled the tip around her clit, then drew the bud between his lips to suck, slowly at first and then eagerly.

“Oh, Tom. Ah… oh!” She squeaked when he nipped at her.

“Am. I. Clear?” He punctuated each word with a slow lap. He growled as he began to push his tongue into her slick folds, and circled her clit with his thumb.

“Yes…” Carmen gasped. “Yes sir!”


End file.
